The present invention relates to a new and improved brake assembly, and more specifically, to a disc brake assembly and brake pads used with the disc brake assembly.
A rotatable disc in a disc brake assembly may be movable in an axial direction by an apparatus to which the disc is connected. The brake assembly must be constructed in such a manner as to accommodate the axial movement of the rotatable disc. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,277, it is suggested that a caliper disc brake assembly be constructed to accommodate axial movement of a disc.
The present invention provides a new and improved brake assembly having a rotatable disc which is movable along its axis of rotation. Improved brake pads are pressed against opposite sides of the disc by caliper arms. An actuator assembly is connected with the caliper arms and is operable to cause the caliper arms to press the brake pads against opposite sides of the disc.
The actuator assembly is supported for movement along the axis of rotation of the disc to accommodate movement of the disc along its axis of rotation. The actuator assembly is movable along the axis of rotation of the disc under the influence of force transmitted from the disc through the caliper arms to the actuator assembly.